


Swish

by drosophilase



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drosophilase/pseuds/drosophilase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janni made a prompt I couldn't refuse, full prompt at the end to not spoil the fun.  </p><p>Chris and Darren get acquainted at a basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swish

Basketball is so… boring.

“This is really boring,” Chris says out loud, but Ashley either ignores it or misses it over the roar of the crowd.

Cory had been so excited when he presented them with four tickets to the Clippers game, and though Chris wasn’t the least bit enthused, when Ashley was on board, too, there was no way he was getting out of it.  Watching freakishly tall guys in baggy jerseys and shorts run back and forth wasn’t at all his idea of fun, but, true to form, Lea guilted him into it, crying over how they never hang out anymore.  Ten minutes in he forces Ashley to switch seats with him so he wouldn’t have to stomach Lea and Cory’s cuddling and feeding each other nachos. 

It’s the thought that counts.

“Sorry, Boo,” Ashley says, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically as he shuffles past her in the narrow row.  He just shakes his head— a month is more than enough time to get over a break-up, no matter how nasty.  It isn’t Lea’s fault, it really isn’t.

Okay it kind of is, but who was he to deny someone else’s happiness?

 

He mostly just tunes it out, only paying attention when the people around him cheer— he would have long since been typing away into his google drive app if Ashley hadn’t threatened to throw his phone onto the court if he took it out again. He’ll be the first to admit he’s pouting a little, but how is he supposed to have fun when he’s crammed into stands with hundreds of half-drunk people all screaming when a ball goes through a hoop?

Finally,  _finally_  the buzzer sounds, and if he’s deciphering the scoreboard right, it’s halftime.

Chris stands up, ready to escape the stands even if only for a minute, when Ashley yanks him back down.

“Wha—?” he shrieks, landing hard in the plastic seat.

“This is the best part of the show, dummy!” she says joyfully, pointing towards the floor.  The players have mostly cleared out and instead there’s half-dressed women flooding the court, shaking their hair and waving their hands around.

“Uh, no,” Chris says flatly.  “I’m not sticking around for the testosterone tease, no thanks.”

He stands up again and Ashley doesn’t bother to stop him this time.  Once glance at Lea and Cory, who are so far cuddled together Lea’s practically in his lap, and he decides to try his chances sliding out the other side of the row.

“Excuse me, sorry, pardon me,” he murmurs as he steps over an older couple, a family of five, and then—

He pitches forward practically into someone’s lap.

“Woah! Dude, are you okay?” a voice says above him, and it takes Chris a second to realize he’s sprawled out over two empty chairs with his hands digging into someone’s thighs, breaking his fall. 

…Someone’s very strong thighs, in very tight jeans, with quite an impressive…

“Oh my god, sorry, sorry sorry,” Chris says frantically, trying not to kick the children he knows are somewhere behind him as he scrambles to his feet.  “I don’t even know what I tripped over, I’m so—”

He gets his first full-length look at the body that broke his fall.  “— S-sorry,” Chris finishes lamely, trying to keep his mouth closed.  He doesn’t know if it’s the curly hair or the half-beard scruff or the thick-rimmed glasses, but something about this guy is definitely doing it for him, and all he can think is  _get out now_.

“Um, I’ll just—” Chris tries again, pointing towards the end of the row but not quite willing to stop looking just yet.

“Watch out!” the guy says suddenly, pulling Chris down into the empty seat next to him as a thrown t-shirt nearly clocks him in the head.

“Thanks,” Chris says dazedly, not sure if he’s happy he didn’t get away from this guy or if that sudden rush of nerves is because he’s probably going to embarrass himself very badly.  With his track record, it’s the latter.

“Are you really okay?” the guy says, and he just looks so earnest it makes Chris kind of wish he was hurt just to give him a reason to keep looking at him like that.

“No, I’m fine, really,” Chris insists, barely noticing that cheers are coming from only certain parts of the arena now, not the collective crowd.  He glances across the court but forgets all about it when he looks back at the guy whose lap he landed in.  “Apparently people carry bricks in their diaper bags now, that’s all.”

Suddenly the crowd around them is cheering loudly, and Chris looks down at the court, but nothing is happening.

“Dude.”  Chris notices the guy sitting on the other side of his fall-breaker for the first time.  “Dude, look,” he’s saying, punching him in the thigh while looking up and towards the court.

Chris looks too and— oh.

Up on the JumboTron, that’s him, and that’s the guy that broke his fall, framed by a pink border of hearts.

“Oh no,” Chris says faintly.  Leave it to him to get put up on the  _kissing cam_  with a guy he’s never met.

Cute scruffy guy on the screen is looking at screen-Chris so real-Chris looks at real-guy.

“Well?” the guy says, smiling almost  _mischievously_ , hands half-extended like he’s waiting for permission.  Permission to…  _kiss Chris_ , oh god.

“O-okay,” Chris chokes out, because what other answer is there to that?— and with one last searching glance, warm hands cup either side of his jaw and Chris closes his eyes against the deafening upsurge of screaming around them, the pounding of his heartbeat against his sternum.

And lips, wonderful soft balm-slick lips and just the tiniest tingle of facial hair, lips pressing firm like he wants Chris to know it was  _very_  intentional.  He may have just met this guy two minutes ago, but Chris thinks it wouldn’t take long at all for him to get used to these lips, blindly grabbing for a chest and finding a fistful of fabric to hold on to.

It quiets down, Chris registers hazily, but there’s not much room for thinking when a thumb is stroking his temple and a palm is sliding around to the back of his neck and angling  _just_ so he can push in deeper, pull more desperately on his shirt and—

“Dude, the camera moved off you like ten minutes ago, could you stop making out?”

The voice is right in his ear and Chris jerks a little, opening his eyes and sheepishly coming back to his senses when he has to put his tongue back into his own mouth.  Oh fuck, he just made a spectacle of himself in public.  With a guy he just met.

“There are children whose parents probably haven’t told them about the birds and the bees yet and you just planted the seeds of a very awkward conversation.  Think of the children, Darren.”

Cute scruffy guy—Darren, that is  _(Darren Darren Darren)_ — looks completely unapologetic, jerking an elbow back in his neighbor’s direction without looking.  “Shut up, Joey.”

God, Darren’s really, really cute, smiling so all his teeth show and his eyes scrunch up, so bright behind his glasses, and Chris just wants to know every single thing about him— but who makes out with a guy they just met?

“I don’t usually, um—” Chris starts, wondering what the protocol is in this situation.

“Kiss someone whose lap kept you from landing on the unspeakably filthy floor?”  Oh, that smile.  If he keeps it up there’s no way Chris will be able to get out of this unscathed.  “Well, just so you know, I don’t usually have gorgeous guys fall into my lap.  Maybe it’s the angel thing.”

“The…angel?  Thing?” Chris says slowly, already brushing off the word  _gorgeous_ without letting it sink in.

“You really don’t know?” Darren says, so sadly that it makes Chris flush hot all over with the implication behind it.  Chris may be self-deprecating to no end but he isn’t slow, and if this guy is really saying what he seems to be, with a face as fucking  _open_  as that…

Chris takes a deep breath.  Darren did kiss him instead of just laughing it off, so maybe, maybe—

“Okay, I don’t usually do this, you don’t usually do this, so.  Let’s not leave it at this.”

It’s what he imagines taking Felix Felicis must be like, the way he can feel the confidence growing, spreading through his veins.  He’s totally capable of asking out the cute guy at the basketball arena.  He’s totally going to put his tongue in that mouth again.

“Yeah?” Darren breathes, sounding so adorably awed that Chris wants to kiss him again sooner rather than later.  Like maybe right now.

“Yeah,” Chris smiles, pulling out his phone and handing it over.

> ##### @chrisplease just saw a kiss cam video and now i can’t stop thinking about chris and darren meeting because of that and they kiss and it’s awkward but darren smiles at chris all dreamly and chris smiles back and darren blurts out “go out for coffee with me.. i mean.. sometime?” and chrislaughs and blushes and asks for darren’s phone to type his number in “you can call me” and this nEEDS TO HAPPEN: crisscolfer au!first meeting during kiss cam.


End file.
